Suddenly I See
by Raven Ailsa Weasley
Summary: Se llamaba Elin Brander. Y su nombre se repitió en mi cabeza como una canción, pegadiza y hermosa, desde el primer día en que la conocí. Femslash. Drabble.


¡Hola! Vaya, hace un montón que no me paso por aquí para publicar nada. Y sí, dejé varias historias muertas lol

Pero amo a Dominique Weasley con todo mi ser y sería un delito morirme sin intentar escribir nada de ella, así que aquí está. Ah, y como creo que Dominique es super gay, la he escrito _super gay_. Si te sientes incómodo con este tipo de contenido, bueno, esa no es mi intención, ni tampoco mi problema...

 _Anyway_ , disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Elin Brander.**

Categoría. Harry Potter

Género. Romance.

Clasificación. K+

Palabras: 701

Paring. Dominique W./OC

* * *

Se llamaba Elin Brander.

Era de primer año y se había perdido camino a clase de Transformaciones en su primera semana. La encontré en el baño, completamente sola, llorando de la desesperación, con la corbata de Ravenclaw chueca y la túnica al hombro.

—Mi nombre es Dominique Weasley —dije, sin acercarme demasiado. Estábamos frente a los lavabos, el único sonido que se escuchaba allí era el eco suave de mi voz—, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

Asintió con la cabeza. Era castaña, bajita, diminuta. _Hermosa._ Las lágrimas se le aferraban a las largas pestañas negras antes de caer.

—Me perdí —murmuró, quitándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, como hacia Louis cuando era más pequeño y lloraba.

Asentí, sabía cómo se sentía perderse porque yo misma lo había hecho cuando estaba en primer año. Sin embargo, casi siempre estaba acompañada por Emily, mi mejor amiga, o por otros compañeros de Slytherin.

—¿Has venido tú sola? —pregunté, con voz suave. Asintió con la cabeza, otra vez —¿A qué clase vas? No deberías salir sola de tu Sala Común. Aún no, por lo menos. La próxima vez trae a uno de tus amigos.

—No he hecho ningún amigo —me dijo, pareciendo un poco avergonzada por ello.

—Oh —dije, como si comprendiera.

No lo comprendía para nada en realidad.

No recordaba haber estado nunca en ningún lugar sin tener amigos allí. Incluso aunque había quedado en Slytherin, al contrario del resto de mi familia, aun así había gente haciendo fila para ser mi amigo desde el momento en que había llegado a Hogwarts. Además de que, en aquellos primeros días, solía tener a Victoire y a Teddy como una sombra sobre mí.

—Voy a Transformación —siguió, rompiendo el silencio repentino, cogiendo su mochila del suelo del baño.

—Te llevaré allí —le dije, sin saber cómo ayudarle más. Sin embargo, ella no parecía feliz ante tener que ir a clases. La comprendía, en ese justo momento me saltaba Pociones —. O, si te sientes mal, podemos ir a la enfermería o a tu Sala Común.

—¿Sabes dónde está la Torre de Ravenclaw? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Mi hermana está allí —le dije, antes de abrir la puerta de los baños para ella —. Vamos, está bien. También lloré en mi primer día aquí.

Era verdad, me había pasado la noche llorando, pero era porque pensaba que tendría que vivir en la calle a partir de ese momento, porque de ninguna manera mis padres aceptarían que una Weasley fuera a Slytherin. La profesora Davis había tenido que sacarme del dormitorio a la media noche, para que pudiera hablar con mis padres por _red flu_ y ser consolada _—y, de paso, dejar dormir a mis demás compañeras de habitación_ —.

Le cuento la anécdota a la niña mientras caminamos por los pasillos y ella se ríe, suave, su voz deja de ser tan ronca y aunque su rostro siga siendo rosado por haber llorado, no parece tan alterada y me alegro, porque nunca he sabido qué hacer cuando alguien se pone a llorar.

Cuando casi hemos llegado a la puerta de Ravenclaw, su rostro vuelve a ser de un color normal y sonríe. Ya no parece lista para largarse de Hogwarts y una pequeña parte, una _extraña_ pequeña parte de mí, se alivia por ello.

Me dice que es hija de muggles, me dice que los Weasley no somos tan famosos allá y que es tan extraño y maravilloso para ella todo esto de Hogwarts, que le parece casi irreal. Le aseguro que lo es y también le hablo de Molly, que está en su curso. Le digo que podrían ser amigas, porque tienen la misma edad.

—¿Y no puedo ser amiga tuya? —preguntó, un poquito tímida, pasándose un mechón castaño atrás de la oreja. Trago saliva, porque es muy extraño.

—Seguro —es lo que contesto y ella sonríe.

Y ya está, he firmado un contrato del que no puedo y no quiero liberarme jamás.

Al final de las escaleras, me doy cuenta de que no sé ni siquiera su nombre.

—Me llamo Elin Brander.

Se llamaba Elin Brander. Y su nombre se repitió en mi cabeza como una canción, _pegadiza y hermosa_ , desde el primer día en que la conocí, a los trece años.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez lo siga, tal vez no. Si lo sigo, serán one-shot o drabbles sobre ambas.

¡Qué tengan un buen día/noche/tarde/vida!

 _R.A.W_


End file.
